The Spirit Slayer
by Nano22
Summary: A mysterious person joins Fairy Tail. However the moment they step into the building chaos descends. Who is this person and why do they share Gray's surname? Who are they looking for? What magic do they use? Contains OC. This is my First Fanfic and it is based SOLELY OF THE ANIME! Enjoy!(Rated T to be safe in further chapters)


Chapter One

The Mysterious Girl

It was a normal day in Magnolia, people were laughing and having fun. However if you looked closely you could see a person walking to the edge of the streets, nobody noticing the wisps of light green hair ending in bright aqua escaping the dark cloak.

At Fairy Tail it was also a normal day, or as normal as anything ever is inside that guild to be exact. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating cake, Lucy was talking to Mirajane and Happy was watching the fight with Gajeel, wondering how much of the guild will be destroyed after they had just finished rebuilding it.

**Mystery POV**

I stood outside Fairy Tail, desperately trying to find an excuse not enter the brand new building. I knew about the war with Phantom Lord, I really didn't want to get on the wrong of Fairy Tail. Before I could argue with myself to leave I touched the floor and closed my eyes, trying to sense the master's magical power. I found him to be on the second floor in the room to the left and with that in mind, I opened the guild door and slid in silently. I ignored the fight and walked soundlessly towards the staircase.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to see a woman with long white hair in a pink dress facing me. "I need to speak with your master." I replied, loud enough for only her to hear.

"What do you wish to speak about?" She asked, her blue eyes trying to see my face.

"I believe he has information on something I'm looking for." I answered as honestly as possible.

She looked unsure. "This way." She said after a couple of seconds and she started up the stairs, me following a couple of steps behind.

She knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said from inside the room.

She entered with me following revealing a short, old man wearing a orange and blue coat. The man was sitting on his desk and looked surprised when I entered the room as well. The woman then whispered something to the person who I presumed was the master before leaving. _What did she say? _I thought before the old man started to speak.

"Mira says you need my help with something you're looking for." He said.

I nodded before saying "I believe you're in possession of the item I seek." I replied politely.

"And what may this item be?" He asked inquiringly.

"The Spirit Pipes." I answered calmly.

"Then you're right in your belief, but why are you looking for them?" He replied.

I slowly raised my hands towards the hood of my cloak before pulling it back, revealing my face. "I'm looking for them because my master said I would find them here if she ever went missing, and I have spent months looking for her but haven't found any signs to where she is." I replied.

"So you finally came." He said, his eyes resting on the scarf I wore over the lower half of my face, "Do you know why your teacher left this item with me?" He questioned.

I shook my head, carefully not letting my hair move from over my left eye. _Has he talked to her? _I thought, confused about his question.

"She left them here so you could be safe," He said, noticing the confused look in my eyes he continued. "She thought that your magical power wouldn't be strong enough to control the Spirit Pipes."

"Does this mean you won't let me have them?" I asked, slightly taken aback by the conversation we were having.

"I didn't say that child, I will make you an offer." He said.

"What kind of offer?" I asked cautiously.

"Join Fairy Tail, I can keep an eye on you and when I think you're ready I'll give you your Spirit Pipes, deal?"

I thought about what he said, joining Fairy Tail would mean a lot of people, but I needed my spirit pipes to try and find my teacher and mother. I nodded.

**No POV**

The cloaked figure pulled up the hood before walking out with the master.

"LIsten up brats." He yelled. The entire guild slowly fell quiet. "I would like to introduce you to our new member." He continued.

He looked at the figure but just as they were about to speak a young girl ran into the guild hall. She had long black hair that was just above her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue and white shirt with some shorts that went just above the knee and long white socks with small white shoes.

She ran straight up the stairs and dived on the figure knocking their cloak hood back to reveal an older girl of about 14 with long hair that started off light green but slowly turned into a bright aqua about halfway down each strand. Her hair just about reached to her upper thigh, she was wearing a shirt that left her shoulders exposed until about halfway up her upper arm. It was white with a teal edging. She also wore dark blue jeans and black boots that reached her knees.

An explosion of noise suddenly occurred with questions of what was happening. Thats when the younger girl who was about 10 yelled "Aki Fullbuster, never leave me alone again without telling me where you're going!"

Silence fell upon the room.

**Authors Note- I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Also I would like to point out that I haven't read the manga but I am up to date on the anime so please don't put in any spoilers if you are going to review. Thanks for reading!**

**-Nano**


End file.
